<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Series of Valentines by pravenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770976">A Series of Valentines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pravenclaw/pseuds/pravenclaw'>pravenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pravenclaw/pseuds/pravenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How much do Scorpius and Rose grow as characters over the course of their career at Hogwarts? </p><p>Three Mini-Fics. Two Years Apart. Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Granger-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Second Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>14th February 2019</em>
</p><p>‘No, Scorpius. You have to. You went to the trouble of making it for her, you can’t chicken out now,’ said Albus.</p><p>A visibly uncomfortable Scorpius was sitting across from him. He was pale and rocking slightly, a full plate of food pushed far in front of him. He was awkwardly covering something on the table with the sleeves of his robes.</p><p>‘I’m not chickening out,’ said Scorpius. ‘I’ve just decided that I don’t think this is wise.’</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes and picked up a second slice of toast. Around them everyone was chatting and giggling, exchanging Valentine’s Day cards and gifts. The smell of thick perfume coated the air; pungent and overpowering.</p><p>A light sprinkling of confetti had been scattered along the four tables, tiny pink and red hearts. Scorpius feared he may accidentally ingest some. There were rows of matching paper chains on the walls, separated by large three-dimensional crimson hearts which seemed to ripple in the sunlight. Instead of candles, the Great Hall ceiling was occupied by a flock of golden pixies, who showered those beneath them with sparkling dust.</p><p>Scorpius felt like he’d somehow swallowed a swarm of particularly angry pixies by accident, and they were most eager to get out. Every breath felt laboured and his hands were sweaty, no matter how many times he wiped them on his robes.</p><p>‘Here’s Rose,’ said Albus, ‘now’s your chance. She’s on her own. Look!’</p><p>Scorpius looked up just as Rose was taking her seat at the Gryffindor table. She drew a pattern in the confetti before picking some up and sprinkling some on the table, all the while smiling to herself. </p><p>‘No, Albus. I don’t want to. I can’t. I’ve changed my mind. Remember the beginning of the year? She didn’t even look at the rose I got her.’</p><p>‘Exactly! You’ve got nothing to lose,’ said Albus.</p><p>‘Yes, thank you, Albus. I was already aware of how low the bar was set.’</p><p>‘It’s like my Mum says: nothing ventured, nothing gained. Now, go on!’</p><p>Albus forced Scorpius onto his feet, thrusting the card he had made for Rose into his hands.</p><p>‘You can do this, Scorpius,’ he said with a push.</p><p>Scorpius swallowed and began to walk. He wasn’t aware up until then just how heavy and large his feet apparently were. How he seemed to trudge along so gracelessly. He clutched onto his Valentine, making sure not to crease or damage it in any way. The Gryffindor table was getting closer. Rose was getting closer. She hadn’t noticed him yet, but she would, and that was what scared him.</p><p>Scorpius turned around. Albus smiled, spurring him on, shooting him a quick thumbs up and nodding in encouragement. Scorpius cleared his throat.</p><p>‘Hello… Rose!’</p><p>His voice cracked. His whole body shuddered in response. Rose flinched and looked up, her expression somewhere between bewildered and cautious.</p><p>Scorpius seemed to have spoken much louder than he’d thought too, as some of the other Gryffindors on either side of Rose turned towards him, curious to locate the source of the loud squeaking. Scorpius refused to look at their sneering faces.</p><p>Rose’s dark eyes swept over him, surveying him keenly. They stopped at the card in his hands and immediately widened. She opened her mouth to say something, just as Yann Fredericks and Polly Chapman came strolling towards them. They were holding hands, their fingers tightly woven together.</p><p>Polly was cradling a stuffed teddy bear holding onto a red heart. They were both grinning and laughing out loud. Their grins were replaced with scowls when they saw Scorpius stood before them.</p><p>Scorpius bowed his head and turned to go, but Polly blocked his path.</p><p>‘What are you doing here? I think you’ll find your table is over there,’ she said with a flourish and point of the finger.</p><p>‘I – I know, I’m just going, I – ’</p><p>‘Was he talking to you?’ Polly said, glaring down at Rose. She tried to speak but Polly cut across her.</p><p>‘Why were you talking to Rose?’ she demanded, turning once again to Scorpius.</p><p>Yann lunged forward suddenly and snatched the card from Scorpius’s hands. Scorpius felt his face go crimson.</p><p>‘You’ve got to be joking,’ sniggered Yann, passing the card over to Polly.</p><p>‘Who knew the son of Voldemort had a heart,’ cackled Polly, as people began to get up and gather around them. ‘Oh look, Rose, he’s even drawn a picture of you inside. How sweet!’ she mocked.</p><p>Polly began screaming with laughter, as she threw Scorpius’s card down on the table in front of Rose.</p><p>‘Wait until I tell Karl about this!’ laughed Yann.</p><p>Scorpius looked at Rose, concentrating on her as the crowd around howled and screamed as Polly performed what she could remember of the verse he had written in the card two nights before.</p><p>Rose smiled politely. Her shoulders were hunched slightly, her face looked pained and regretful.</p><p>‘Stop it, Polly,’ she said in a clear voice. ‘That’s enough.’</p><p>Polly merely rolled her eyes and carried on. Yann’s present to her, the stuffed teddy bear, lay discarded and forgotten on the confetti-littered floor.</p><p>Albus arrived suddenly, pushing through the crowd. He steered Scorpius away, elbowing past Yann as he did, only letting go of Scorpius when they reached the Entrance Hall.</p><p>‘Ignore them,’ said Albus. ‘They’re not worth it. They’re just bullies.’</p><p>Scorpius nodded, masking his pain with an enthusiastic smile.</p><p>‘I know,’ he said, clearing his throat. 'It's alright. It went as well as I expected. Anyway… I forgot my Charms homework. I better go it. Mustn’t upset Flitwick.’</p><p>He ran off before Albus could reply.</p><p>***</p><p>Later that day, Scorpius went to the Owlery. He sat down and took some parchment, a quill and a pot of ink from his bag and began to write.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mum,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope you received my card this morning. I got yours (as well as the sweets!) Thank you so much. I shared the sweets with Albus, I know you won’t mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things didn’t quite go as planned with Rose. She smiled at least, so I’m still hopeful. I wrote the verse you suggested and I’m sure she liked it really.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love to you and Dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your son,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Scorpius</em>
</p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fourth Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a few months since Scorpius returned from time. Rose isn't too happy when they're put together in Muggle Studies, for obvious reasons...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>14th February 2021</em>
</p><p>‘Ah, Mr Malfoy,’ drawled the wizened Professor, casting his eyes down his register. ‘You’re with Miss Granger-Weasley.’</p><p>‘Thank you, sir,’ said Scorpius, smiling to himself.</p><p>Rose was sat at the back of the classroom with a large open book in front of her. She furiously scribbling onto a roll of parchment. Scorpius sat down beside her and took out his books and quill from his bag.</p><p>‘Hullo,’ he said.</p><p>Rose said nothing. When she got to the end of her line she stopped and turned suddenly.</p><p>‘Oh, hello,’ she said. ‘Are you my partner?’</p><p>Scorpius nodded and opened his textbook to the same page Rose was on. She raised her eyebrows, wrinkled her nose and made an indignant noise.</p><p>‘You don’t mind that I’m your partner, do you?’ Scorpius asked in a small voice.</p><p>Rose threw down her quill, splattering black ink all over the parchment. She turned to face Scorpius, her eyes cold and narrow.</p><p>‘May I remind you,’ she began, ‘that a few months ago, you, alongside my half-witted cousin, stole a seized Time-Turner, were stupid enough to actually use it – something I still can’t get my head around if I’m honest – and proceeded to mess up the past so spectacularly that you created a splinter timeline in which me and my brother were never born?’</p><p>‘No,’ Scorpius said calmly.</p><p>‘Oh, so that’s not what happened? You deny it?’</p><p>‘No, Rose, I remember well enough. But… I think you’re forgetting that I also put time right again. Single-handedly… mostly.’</p><p>Rose grumbled and shook her head in response.</p><p>‘And most of it was Delphi, really. She used me – and Albus,’ said Scorpius. ‘We didn’t realise at the time. Things only made sense afterwards. I hope you know that I would never knowingly have done that to you.’</p><p>Rose’s face softened. She picked her quill and twirled it in her fingers nervously. She nodded.</p><p>‘Mum said you were nice… and Dad agreed, which really is saying something. And she said you were clever, how you were able to – ’</p><p>‘Sorry,’ he interrupted, ‘your mum – <em>Hermione Granger</em> – said I was clever? Well isn’t that… wizzo.’</p><p>A high-pitched squeak escaped him, but Scorpius didn’t care. Rose shot him a horrified look.</p><p>‘OK,’ she said slowly. ‘Let’s both pretend that never happened.’</p><p>Scorpius nodded, trying his best to cover the grin on his face.</p><p>Rose took charge, sharing out the workload evenly. Though, as Scorpius soon found out, Rose had already done much of it already. Their task was to write short biographies of twenty famous Muggles, including their lifespans and their accomplishments.</p><p>They worked quickly and quietly, finishing before all the other couples in the class. Rose looked over Scorpius’s work and blinked in approval, which only delighted him.</p><p>When she had double-checked her own work, Rose took the rolls of parchment up to the front of the class and deposited them on the professor’s desk.</p><p>‘Why’d you take Muggle Studies anyway?’ said Scorpius when Rose returned. ‘Aren’t your grandparents Muggles?’</p><p>Rose didn’t respond, instead choosing to pack up her belongings. After almost twenty seconds (not that Scorpius was counting), she eventually answered him.</p><p>‘Mum thought I might enjoy it. It’s a nice way of “<em>reconnecting with my heritage</em>,” said Rose, doing a passable impression for her mother, ‘as Mum put it, which is true, I suppose. And I do enjoy it. What about you?’</p><p>Scorpius scratched the back of his head mindlessly. He shrugged.</p><p>‘Curiosity, mostly. There’s not much on Muggle history in the library back home, and I thought it would be interesting to learn about them from a wizarding perspective.’</p><p>The professor was the first to leave when the bell rang. Everyone else hurried out after him, talking loudly as they left. Karl Jenkins stood by the door, casting wary looks in Scorpius’s direction. He gestured to Rose, but she remained where she was.</p><p>‘I’m coming,’ she said. ‘I’ll just be a second. You go on.’</p><p>Karl pulled a face and walked out of the classroom.</p><p>‘Nice of him to wait for you,’ said Scorpius. ‘Are you seeing him, then?’</p><p>‘Karl?’, smirked Rose. ‘No,’ she said, as if the very notion was ridiculous. Scorpius felt his heart soar. He was grateful that Rose couldn’t see how happy that made him.</p><p>Scorpius swung his bag over his shoulder and watched as Rose sat on top of the nearest desk.</p><p>‘Wait,’ she said. ‘I just wanted to say… I mean, I just wanted to tell you… that…’</p><p>She paused and scrunched up her face, clearly choosing her words very carefully.</p><p>‘I never believed the rumours about you, not really. I knew soon after meeting you… that there was no way they were true. It was ridiculous. I’m not sure this means much to you anymore, but just so you know…’</p><p>‘No, I’m glad you said it,’ said Scorpius. He hadn’t been expecting that at all.</p><p>‘Then why’d you avoid me? Because I’m a Malfoy, is that why?’</p><p>‘No, of course not, though Dad would rather that was the reason. No,’ she said again, ‘I was avoiding Albus really. And you were always with you. After we fell out things just… I don’t think things worked out as either of us had expected.’</p><p>‘That makes sense,’ nodded Scorpius. ‘Albus wasn’t too keen on you either.’</p><p>Rose laughed and got up. Scorpius followed her to the door, where she stopped once more.</p><p>‘But in my defence, the two of you are weird. Very weird. Strange boys,’ she smirked. ‘Not that that’s an excuse for my behaviour, but it’s certainly a contributing factor.’</p><p>Scorpius ran his fingers nervously through his hair. He chuckled out loud.</p><p>‘Fair point,’ he said.</p><p>They walked to the staircases together. Rose was heading to the courtyard to meet up her friends, while Scorpius was going down to the dungeons to meet Albus. They chatted as they walked, pointless empty talk, a standard conversation, but it felt natural. Normal, almost.</p><p>At the bottom of the stairs, where they were expected to go their separate ways, Rose blocked Scorpius from walking on.</p><p>‘I don’t know what it is about you, Scorpius,’ she said. ‘But you’ve changed. Since you came back… it’s like you’re a different person.’</p><p>‘A-and is that a good thing?’ stammered Scorpius. ‘The person I’ve changed into?’</p><p>Rose pulled a face and shrugged.</p><p>‘I think so,’ she said. ‘You’re not completely different, just different enough.’</p><p>‘I was desperate to escape the other world,’ said Scorpius. ‘T-the one with Umbridge and Voldemort and Delphi as the Augurey. I had to be someone else. A braver version of myself. And I liked him, that version of me, and when I came back I didn’t have to act anymore. I was sick of always being that person, the person everyone thought that was I, you know? I had to lose so much, everything I knew, this world, all of it, just to find my real self.’</p><p>Rose seemed quite touched at what he said, but he watched as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly until eventually she was grinning.</p><p>‘That was quite corny, wasn’t it?’ said Scorpius.</p><p>‘Just a tad…’ said Rose, using her fingers to indicate just how much.</p><p>‘Yeah, Mum told me about that,’ continued Rose. ‘What was it they called you? In this other world, you had a name, didn’t you? Something poncey and ridiculous…’</p><p>‘<em>Scorpion King?</em>’</p><p>‘That’s it! Even more pretentious than I remembered.’</p><p>They laughed loudly together, like old friends. Rose eventually backed away from him, bowing as she went.</p><p>‘Bye then,’ she said, laughing once more before turning on her heel and running off down the corridor.</p><p>‘Bye, Rose,’ said Scorpius, his face breaking out into a wide smile. He didn’t think he’d ever stop smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sixth Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scorpius and Rose are finally together. They spend their first Valentine's Day as a couple in Hogsmeade, as so many Hogwarts students have before them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>14th February 2023</em>
</p><p>‘So… where are you taking me?’</p><p>‘I thought Madam Puddifoot’s might be nice.’</p><p>‘<em>Madam Puddifoot’s</em>?’</p><p>‘Yes, Madam Puddifoot’s, Rose. It’s charming. So quaint and romantic and – ’</p><p>‘– and sickening! All those frilly bits and bows everywhere… and that garish pink wallpaper? Please tell me you’re joking… you’ve got to be…’ Her expression faded out as a look of realisation appeared on her face.</p><p>‘You’re not actually taking me to Madam Puddifoot’s, are you?’</p><p>‘No,’ smirked Scorpius, ‘of course not. I just wanted to see what you’d say.’</p><p>Rose playfully nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. Scorpius feigned injury and laughed loudly.</p><p>‘I wouldn’t have minded, not really,’ said Rose after a while, pursing her lips together and placing her arm through his.</p><p>‘Yeah, I’m sure you wouldn’t have minded at all,’ chuckled Scorpius. ‘I wouldn’t dream of putting you through such an ordeal. I know you too well, Rose Granger-Weasley.’</p><p>Rose giggled sweetly, a girly, childlike giggle, the kind only Scorpius appeared to be able to conjure.</p><p>‘OK… so where are you <em>actually</em> taking me?’</p><p>Scorpius shook his head and mimed zipping his mouth closed. He locked it and threw the imaginary key into the field they were walking beside.</p><p>‘Scorpius! Please, just tell me. You know I don’t like surprises!’</p><p>‘Who says there’s a surprise?’</p><p>‘I say because you’re being weird again! More than usual,’ she quickly added. ‘You’ve been funny with me for about two weeks now – and you can’t have failed to notice that Albus won’t look me in the eye!’</p><p>Scorpius remained completely silent.</p><p>There were a few other couples heading down to Hogsmeade too. Their arms were linked together too, or they were holding hands. Scorpius swore he saw Albus’s younger sister Lily in the throng of younger students, but she was lost in the crowd before he could get a closer look.</p><p>Scorpius kept his mouth zipped right up until they entered the village. The High Street was busier than he’d been expecting. There were small gatherings of Hogwarts students around the doorways of Dervish and Banges and Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Rose had told Scorpius once that her dad and uncle George had bought the premises from Zonko’s, another joke shop, which had served the students of Hogwarts for decades before.</p><p>A red-cheeked witch on the doorway was letting the students in a few at a time. She kept sighing deeply, readjusting the hands she had placed firmly on her hips.</p><p>‘Right, two more in – no – I sa- I said two! Stop, STOP!’ she cried, but no one took heed of her words.</p><p>‘Do you want to go in, Rose?’ said Scorpius. ‘Maybe your dad is working today?’</p><p>‘That’s exactly why I don’t want to go in. If he is working today, he’ll want to know what I’m doing in Hogsmeade on Valentine’s Day. And who I’m with,’ she added. ‘I don’t want him teasing you.’</p><p>‘Oh, I don’t mind, Rose,’ said Scorpius, nervously scratching the back of his head. ‘He’s your dad; I’d expect nothing less.’</p><p>‘Well I do,’ said Rose, and dragged him farther up the High Street.</p><p>‘OK. Stop, Rose. Stop. We’re here,’ said Scorpius. Rose immediately let go of his wrist and looked around. Scorpius turned to face her. Behind her was Honeydukes, the sweet shop.</p><p>‘<em>Honeydukes</em>?’ said Rose.</p><p>‘Yes, well, not Honeydukes exactly. Not the building, but this spot. Right… here,’ he said, gently moving Rose to a spot directly in front of the shop window.</p><p>‘Now then Rose, do you remember our first trip to Hogsmeade in third year? Albus wasn’t too keen on the idea, he didn’t want to come at all, but I managed to convince him. He was being kind, I think, because... because, well I’d… I-I’d just lost my Mum.’</p><p>He paused a moment wipe his eyes, but quickly carried on. Rose’s face was sincere and calm.</p><p>‘See my Mum, she didn’t get to come down into the village much when she was at Hogwarts; she was always so ill. But when she was allowed… those were some of her best times, some of her happiest, purest memories. She told me all about it that summer before she died. Going to Gladrags, drinking butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, spending all her money in Honeydukes… She even told me about one time someone dared her to run over and touch the Shrieking Shack. No one thought she’d actually do it, but she did – of course she did – she just casually strolled over and knocked on the front door! Everyone thought she was so brave; she never let on just how terrified she actually was.’</p><p>He paused again and watched as an elderly witch hobbled down the street. She was wearing pale orange robes, walking arm in arm with a grey-bearded wizard gripping tightly onto an ornate-looking walking stick. He appeared to depend more on her than his cane. Scorpius waited for them to pass before continuing on.</p><p>‘I was so looking forward to coming here. But seeing everything for the first time after she was gone… i-it just wasn’t the same, you know? I couldn’t write to her and share my excitement. Albus and I were heading back up to the castle when you stopped me, do you remember? You were stood exactly where you are now, with Polly… an-and you asked if I would like a Pepper Imp. I didn’t know what to say, so just walked up to you – Polly’s face was a picture! – and you held out the bag and I took one, in spite of Albus trying his best to drag me back. He was certain it was a prank.’</p><p>Scorpius mimed holding out a bag of sweets and grinned widely. Rose smiled in return; a casual, polite smile. Her mouth opened, trying to find words to say. Scorpius eventually dropped his arms. His face fell, crestfallen.</p><p>‘Y-you don’t remember, do you?’ mumbled Scorpius. ‘And that’s OK, I didn’t expect you to, not really. It was such a little thing you did that day, but it meant so much to me. I’ve never forgotten it. It filled me with such hope.’</p><p>‘<em>Hope</em>?’ repeated Rose.</p><p>Scorpius nodded enthusiastically and ushered Rose away from the shop window.</p><p>‘I’ve thought about this so often. It’s funny, isn’t it, how hope can mean something completely different to someone else. It can mean something small as a Billywig or as massive as a Ukrainian Ironbelly – both at the same time. And it can branch off into a thousand infinite situations, a million what ifs, and you can think up so many different scenarios… it’s like dreaming while you’re awake, and if – <em>sorry</em>. I’ve lost you, haven’t I? I’m rambling. I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘Scorpius,’ said Rose softly, taking hold of his hands, steadying them. He hadn’t been aware of just how much he’d been fidgeting. Scorpius instantly felt calmer.</p><p>‘I like when you ramble,’ she said. ‘Just… speak more slowly.’</p><p>‘Right,’ breathed Scorpius, ‘<em>slowly</em>. I can do that.’</p><p>They took a few steps up the High Street, walking away from the shops and the crowds. Scorpius could feel Rose watching him closely. In the past, he’d have felt her gaze burning into him, preparing himself for a dry comment or a dark look, but he knew her better now. Rose wasn’t the person he had imagined her to be.</p><p>‘Those first few weeks after she died were so hard. When I wasn’t upset or feeling empty… I was angry. Angry that something like that could happen to her… happen to me… She didn’t deserve that.’</p><p>Rose agreed, her face concerned and attentive. She gripped tighter onto Scorpius’s arm and squeezed it reassuringly.</p><p>‘And after, I didn’t see my life getting any better. I couldn’t imagine a way out of what I was feeling, I was so consumed with all of it. But you changed that. You broke through that… fog I had in my head and gave me hope again. Hope that one day things would feel better, and perhaps one day we could be friends.’</p><p>‘Wow, a single sweet did all that?’ giggled Rose, laying her head on Scorpius’s shoulder.</p><p>‘In essence… yes,’ laughed Scorpius.</p><p>‘What an endorsement!’ exclaimed Rose. ‘Honeydukes should consider putting that on the posters.’</p><p>Scorpius stopped walking, he chuckled and held out his hand to Rose.</p><p>‘Come on, your surprise awaits,’ he said. Her eyes instantly lit up.</p><p>‘I knew it! You are a rubbish liar, <em>Scorpion King</em>.’</p><p>She took his hand and he walked with her up one of the side streets. Villagers clearly lived here, evidenced by the low hanging washing on lines strung between the stone walls. Scorpius and Rose playfully ducked beneath them, giggling and gambolling about. They startled a cat which was perched in the midst of a blooming flowerbed, causing it to recoil and hiss at them. An old witch watched them curiously from her doorstep. Scorpius smiled at her and she returned it, as if knowingly.</p><p>Scorpius led Rose up the street and through a gate which opened into a meadow of long grass. The grass squelched beneath their feet; parts of the meadow were boggy and waterlogged from recent rainfall, but Scorpius guided Rose safely through it.</p><p>On the edge of the meadow was a large oak tree with thick and powerful branches. When they reached the tree, Scorpius gently nudged Rose forward.</p><p>Laid out under the tree was a large hamper basket on a green and red tartan rug. There were jars of bluebell flames placed around the tree trunk and on the lower branches, their violet flames flickered and danced in the shade.</p><p>‘I’ve been planning this for months. Albus helped. We had to… do you like it?’</p><p>‘Scorpius…,’ said Rose. ‘I love it. But you needn’t have gone to all this effort just for me. All I got you was a lame card and a bag of Shoc-o-Chocs –’</p><p>‘– And what’s wrong with that? I <em>love</em> Shoc-o-Chocs.’</p><p>‘Yeah, but… I need to make more of an effort,’ Rose said decisively. ‘Just you wait, Scorpius Malfoy. Valentine’s Day next year. Don’t plan anything. Leave everything to me.’</p><p>‘I’ll check my diary…’ said Scorpius, ‘I might have better plans.’ He feigned a yawn but ending up laughing. Rose joined him, giggling once again.</p><p>‘Can I kiss you?’ she asked, catching him off guard.</p><p>Scorpius gulped and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>